'''Solomon Kane (comics)
|alt = |debut = Monsters Unleashed #1|debutmo = August |debutyr = 1973|alter_ego = |full_name =|species = |homeworld = |alliances = |partners = |aliases = |powers = |schedule = |format = |limited = Y|anthology = Savage Sword of Conan|graphicnovel = |1shot = |individual = |titles = |lang = |Fantasy = y|Horror = y|Adaptation = novel|Adapt_link = the Solomon Kane pulp series|publisher = Marvel Comics Dark Horse Comics|date = The Sword of Solomon Kane September 1985—July 1986 Solomon Kane September 2008 - February 2009|startmo = |startyr = 1985|endmo = |endyr = |issues = The Sword of Solomon Kane 6 Solomon Kane 5|main_char_team = Solomon Kane|writers = Roy Thomas|artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = Robert E. Howard|nonUS = |reprint = |relang = |relang# = |TPB = The Saga of Solomon Kane|ISBN = 1-59582-317-4|TPB1 = The Chronicles Of Solomon Kane|ISBN1 = 1595824103|TPB2 = The Castle Of The Devil |ISBN2 = 1595822828|subcat = Marvel Comics|altcat = |sort = Solomon Kane|charsort = Kane, Solomon|addpubcat1 = Dark Horse Comics limited series|addcharcat1 = Dark Horse Comics characters}}Solomon Kane is a fictional character created by the pulp-era writer Robert E. Howard. He was featured in several comics published by Marvel Comics in the 1970s and 1980s. Dark Horse Comics began publishing a new series of Kane stories in 2008, and also published collections of the 1970s Marvel stories in 2009. Marvel Comics Marvel Comics published several comic books featuring Solomon Kane. He was the lead character in the six-issue limited series Sword of Solomon Kane, published 1985-6. He also appeared numerous times in the company's black and white, non-Code approved magazine format comics, most frequently in Savage Sword of Conan, starring Howard's most popular pulp character. The complete list of Marvel's Solomon Kane story appearances are: * Monsters Unleashed #1, October 1973, an adaptation of Howard's "Skulls in the Stars" by Roy Thomas, art by Ralph Reese.* Dracula Lives #3, October 1973, Kane meets Dracula by Thomas, art by Alan Weiss.* The Conan Saga #50 (May 1991), by Alan Rowlands, art by Steve Carr and Al Williamson (although this magazine was a reprint title, the Kane story in this issue had not been previously published).* Kull and the Barbarians #2-3 (July and September 1975), an adaptation of "The Hills of the Dead" by Thomas, art by Weiss, Neal Adams and Pablo Marcos.* Marvel Premiere #33-34 (December 1976 and February 1977; like the Kane mini-series, this was a Code-approved/four-color comic), an adaptation of "Red Shadows" by Thomas, art by Howard Chaykin.* Marvel Preview #19 (Summer 1979), an adaptation of "The Footfalls Within" by Don Glut, art by Will Meugniot and Steve Gan.* Savage Sword of Conan #13-14, 18-20, 22, 25, 26, 33, 34, 37, 39, 41, 53, 54, 62, 83, 162, 171, 219 and 220, by Thomas, Glut, Doug Moench, Jo Duffy and John Arcudi, art by Gan, Chaykin, Weiss, and many others, including a sequel to the Kane vs. Dracula story, two adaptations of the Howard poem "Solomon Kane's Homecoming", Jess Nevins' Solomon Kane Comic Page. and in the last two issues, a meeting of Kane and Conan for which Thomas, with artist Colin MacNeil, used Howard's brief Kane fragment, "Death's Dark Riders," as a springboard. * The Sword of Solomon Kane''The indicia calls it simply ''Solomon Kane #1-6 (September 1985—July 1986), Of the six issues, four adapted Howard stories (all previously adapted by Marvel), and two (#s 2 & 4) contained original stories by Ralph Macchio, with the art credits varying. The finale also contained yet another rendering of the poem "Solomon Kane's Homecoming," illustrated by Sandy Plunkett and Williamson.Solomon Kane Info Page Dark Horse Comics It was announced at the 2006 Comic Con that Paradox Entertainment has completed a publishing deal with Dark Horse Comics for a Solomon Kane comic series, to be written by Scott Allie.Robert E. Howard's Solomon Kane Returns at Dark Horse, Comic Book Resources, August 18, 2007Scott Allie - Bringing Solomon Kane to Comic Book Life, Newsarama, July 21, 2008 The first two arcs featured completed versions of two Howard fragments — "The Castle of the Devil" and "Death's Black Riders." The first issue picks Kane up traveling through the Black Forest after ending his military career. It was a five-issue mini-series, based on "Castle of the Devil", and featured art by Mario Guevara (pencils), Dave Stewart (colors) and John Cassaday (covers). An eight page sample was posted on the Dark Horse Presents MySpace page in June 2008 NYCC Exclusive: Dark Horse Runs Wild with "Solomon Kane", Comic Book Resources, April 20, 2008 and the first issue was published in September 2008.EXCLUSIVE: Solomon Kane #1 Preview, Comic Book Resources, July 10, 2008 The second arc, "Death's Black Riders", was a four-issue series published from January 2010 to June 2010. The third arc, "Red Shadows," had its first issue published in April 2011. Red Shadows, based on a Robert E. Howard story and previously interpreted by Marvel in Marvel Premiere #33-34 (1976), follows Solomon Kane as he tracks Le Loup, an expert French swordsman and womanizer with a habit of killing his conquests, through Europe, across the Mediterranean, and down the West coast of Africa. Collected editions The Castle of the Devil, a trade paperback collection of the Dark Horse 5-issue mini-series, was published in July 2009 (ISBN 1595822828). In February 2009, Dark Horse announced a new collection entitled The Saga of Solomon Kane (ISBN 1595823174) which collected the 1970s Marvel stories. This 400+ page collection includes various stories from Savage Sword of Conan, Conan Saga, Kull and the Barbarians, Marvel Preview, Monsters Unleashed and Dracula Lives. They followed this with The Chronicles Of Solomon Kane in December 2009 (ISBN 1595824103), which collected all the color stories, including the Sword of Solomon Kane limited series. Notes References * Solomon Kane at the Grand Comics Database * External links * Solomon Kane in Marvel Comics * The Drab Garb of Solomon Kane * Official Solomon Kane at Dark Horse Comics es:Solomon Kanefr:Solomon Kaneit:Solomon Kaneja:ソロモン・ケーンru:Соломон Кейн Category:2008 comic debuts Category:Comics based on works by Robert E. Howard Category:Robert E. Howard characters Category:Characters in pulp fiction Category:Fictional vampire hunters